Question: Simplify the expression. $ (-3a^{3}-3a^{2}+6a) + (-2a^{6}+4a ) $
Solution: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-3a^{3}-3a^{2}+6a - 2a^{6}+4a$ Identify like terms. $ - \color{#DF0030}{3 a^3} - {3 a^2} + \color{#9D38BD}{6 a} - {2 a^6} + \color{#9D38BD}{4 a} $ Combine like terms. $ { -2 a^6} + \color{#DF0030}{ -3 a^3} + { -3 a^2} + \color{#9D38BD}{ a} $ Add the coefficients. $-2a^{6}-3a^{3}-3a^{2}+10a$